Kishiryu Pterardon
is an auxiliary Kishiryu in Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger. It is modeled after the . Overview A giant Kishiryu based on the Pteranodon, Pterardon grants the abilities of the HieHie Armor, which allows the user to use ice-based attacks and fly at superspeed. In combat, it has ice-based abilities, can fire a sub-zero ice beam from its beak, achieve space flight, fire energy beams from its arms, and wields the , the wings and the on its short tail. After breaking its seal, Pterardon can convert from its Pit Mode to its Kishiryu form at will. Much like the vast majority of the Kishiryu, Pterardon is capable of speaking human language, and in complete sentences. In Pit Mode, its voice becomes higher in pitch and more child-like. Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 31-32, 34-37, 39-40, 43-44, 46 History After flying into space to avoid being sealed by Seto 65 million years ago, Pterardon managed to run into Pricious, who trapped it in its pit mode and robbing it of its true abilities, sending the sky Kishiryu falling back down to Earth in the ocean. On MosaRex's order in the present, Oto brought Pterardon to the Ryusoulgers, which lead to reawakening the sky Kishiryu as Tyramigo attempted to eat Pterardon after mistaking it for an egg. Modes Pit Mode Pit Mode, called by Oto and Asuna, is Kishiryu Pterardon's sealed form that resembles an egg and a penguin. In this form, Pterardon loses access to its abilities and flight, but in exchange is a lot more durable and can fit through smaller spaces, being able to withstand the intense heat of DimeVolcano's flames and Pachygaroo's punch strikes. Despite this, it can still feel pain. Eventually, it develops limited flight. Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 29-32, 37, 39, 43-44, 46 Ryusoul Gattai YokuRyuOh is Kishiryu Pterardon's humanoid form with the HieHieSoul as its head which it changes into when Koh takes command. YokuRyuOh is the fastest Mecha the Ryusoulgers possess, capable of flight and can temporarily freeze the surrounding area for its own advantage. It wields the HieHie Claw on its right arm, which can be used for both offensive and defensive capability, and can attack with the , a freezing mist blast from the Pterardon Head. Its finisher is the , where YokuRyuOh encases the HieHie Claw in solid ice and flies at superspeed before using it to pierce and destroy the Minosaur. Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 31, 34, 44 Additional Formations Kishiryu Ptyramigo is a giant Kishiryu formed from Kishiryu Pterardon and Kishiryu Tyramigo, resembling a dragon. It's formed with Tyramigo in its Kishiryu form, both of its turrets are placed on the side of each leg, Pterardon's back and the Knight Edge wings (minus the legs) replaces Tyramigo's back and (with Tyramigo's drills on each side), and the HieHie Claw is placed between Tyramigo's head and body. In combat, Ptyramigo can fire energy beams from Pterardon's arms, perform slashes with the Knight Edge wings, execute kicks, and perform a spiral slash attack with the Knight Edges, Tyramigo's and the energy beams. Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 32, 43 Ryusoul Gattai KishiRyuOh Jet is the combined form of Kishiryu Tyramigo, Pterardon, Pachygaroo and Chibigaroo. It consists of Kishiryu Tyramigo's head, lower body and legs (with Tyramigo's drills on the knees), and the Red RyuSoul as its head, Pterardon's upper body, arms, the Knight Edge wings and the HieHie Claw placed as a chest plate, Pachygaroo's body splits in two to form the : Pachygaroo's upper section, with the on the right arm, and its lower section on the left arm, and Chibigaroo attaches itself to Pachygaroo's head as a visor. In this form, KishiRyuOh gains ice and earth-based abilities, boxing skills, the ability of flight and increased stamina to compensate for Pachygaroo's weakness. Alongside its punches, KishiRyuOh Jet can perform kicks and knee thrusts with Tyramigo's drills. Its finisher is the , where KishiryuOh Jet freezes the right Knight Glove and ignites the left Knight Glove with fire and performs a series of ice and fire jabs, followed by Chibigaroo executing a couple of jabs before KishiRyuOh Jet pierces the Minosaur, destroying it. Appearances: Ryusoulger Episode 32, 34, 39, 43 Ryusoul Gattai King KishiRyuOh is the combination between Kishiryu Pterardon, Kishiryu Tyramigo and Kishiryu MosaRex. It consists of Kishiryu Tyramigo's lower body and legs, its RyuSoul is placed as its head, Pterardon's upper body, arms and the Knight Edge wings combines with Tyramigo's lower half, the HieHie Claw is placed on the chest (with a section of it forms the crown and visor) with the Pterardon Head, MosaRex's tail (minus the KnighTrident) split to form the pads for the feet, its missile launchers are placed on KishiRyuOh's knee connectors, the is attached to the left arm with both drills and one of its turrets as its spine, and the the is attached to the right arm with the second turret. In this form, King KishiRyuOh is the cornerstone of the Ryusoulgers' mecha, granting it mastery of the land, sea, and sky. It possesses the ability to move at lightspeed, achieve spaceflight, immense strength to fling giant enemies off the ground and deliver powerful blows, generate a lightning kick with the Knight Boarder, and can generate and fire three elemental beams from each head: a water beam from the MosaRex Head, an ice beam from the Perardon Head, and a fire beam from the Tyramigo Head, the force being strong enough to force a giant enemy into space. Its finisher is the , where King KishiRyuOh generates manifestations of Kishiryu Tyramigo, Triken, Ankyloze, TigerLance, MilNeedle, DimeVolcano, MosaRex (with the AmmoKnuckles), CosmoRaptor, Pachygaroo & Chibigaroo, and Pterardon. Each Kishiryu is placed in an evolution-style line before firing a decet of energy beams (consisting a red, three blue, pink, two green, yellow, orange, and light-blue), slamming the monster against the side of the moon and obliterating it. Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 35-37, 39-40 RyuSoul |-|1 = |-|2 = |Insertion announcement in the Ryusoul Calibur|Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger}} The is the personal RyuSoul for Pterardon. It enables access to the HieHie Armor, granting the user ice-based abilities and the power of flight. Ryusoul-redhiehie.png|Ryusoul Red with HieHie Armor Ryusoul Gold HieHie KyoRyuSoul.png|Ryusoul Gold with HieHie Armor KSR-RyusoulBlue HieHie.jpg|Ryusoul Blue with HieHie Armor Behind the Scenes Portrayal Kishiryu Pterardon (Pi-tan) is voiced by who previously voiced Smoky the Magical Cat in Mahou Sentai Magiranger and Coco in Yes! Pretty Cure 5. Pterardon's voice is also at a higher pitch than normal while in Pit Mode. Notes *Pterardon's name is a mix of Pteranodon, and blizzard, the last three letters specifically. *Excluding the Ptera Headder, Pterardon is the First Pterosaur themed-mecha who does not have a corresponding Ranger. *KishiRyuOh's alternate forms involving Pterardon as one of the pieces is the first time where KishiRyuOh's upper body and arms are replaced in the combination. *YokuRyuOh is the only Ryusoulger Giant Robo to have a non-Ryusoulger (in it's case, Oto) as a pilot. Appearances References Category:Mecha (Ryusoulger) Category:Sentient Mecha Category:Blue Mecha